


Encounter

by kohaku_to_hana



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: College, Frong is just horny, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was really sad Thara called him 'nong' after all that ridiculous flirting on the retreat, Kinda, M/M, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thara surprisingly knows what he's doing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, blowjob, handjob, so this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_to_hana/pseuds/kohaku_to_hana
Summary: Frong goes to parties every weekend searching for momentary encounters. Thara just happens to be there because he feels like he's missing out on his college experience.*This work is complete*
Relationships: Frong Korawit Kankun/Thara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in one sitting... It may have a part two but Idk yet. Let me know if you want a part 2 in the comments.

Being one of the handsomest and most popular guys in school, Frong is no stranger to the party scene. He easily floats through the bodies pressed together in the hot and heavy atmosphere. If the lights were up just a bit more than they were, he would recognize almost everyone and know all about their flings, but the lights are just dim enough to create a safe haze of anonymity. That’s why he loves parties. You can pretty much do whatever you want; give in to your deepest desires, and none will be the wiser on Monday. Even if someone does happen to catch a glimpse of something, it’s like there’s this unspoken rule that instructs people to turn a blind eye. They know that they’d want people to do the same for him.

Frong has secret. A big one. And every weekend he waits for the parties to start so he can let it out before going back to being Mr. Perfect on Monday morning.

He takes a swig off his beer and glances around the party. In the corner on one of the couches he sees two of the engineering boys Boss and Mek deep into a makeout session. Every Saturday, and this is no exaggeration, those two show up and the minute Boss gets drunk he’s all over Mek. Everyone knows that the ‘husband and wife’ joke isn’t actually a joke, except for Boss himself. Frong bets that Boss gets so drunk that he can’t remember anything the next day, and Mek just pretends he has no idea what happened. It’s sad really.

He takes another swig. In the back towards the bathroom he sees Bohn and Tee casually drinking and talking. Bohn has the nastiest look on his face, and he just knows that it’s because after doing everything Duen asked all day he still refused to come with him tonight. Everything is just so typical.

Frong sighs and figures that tonight isn’t going to be his night, seeing as how everyone is already coupled up. He chugs the remainder of his drink and starts heading over to where a few of his classmates are playing cards, but then someone suddenly catches his eye. In the very back corner of the room, there’s a guy sat awkwardly on one of the cushioned chairs, fingers tapping together in what is probably a nervous habit as he glances around the party like a deer in headlights. A smile creeps onto Frong’s face. He’s exactly, 100% his type. He quickly runs to the kitchen to grab 2 more drinks before approaching him.

Frong flashes one of his award winning smiles as he thrusts the beer in his left hand at the mystery man. “Hey. You look like you needed one of these.”

The guy glances up at him with an indiscernible look on his face, taking just long enough to grab the drink that it becomes uncomfortable. “Thanks,” He says as he immediately sets the drink down on the table without even taking a sip. “But I don’t really feel like drinking tonight.”

“Oh.” Frong’s smile falters for a second as he tries to figure out if this guy is rejecting him or if he’s just super inexperienced. “Did your friends choose you as the designated driver tonight?” He chuckles out, deciding to try one more time to see which is true.

The guy thinks for a moment then replies, “No… I’ve just never really been to a party before, so I’m trying to take it all in. I’m a little overwhelmed.”

Bingo. He’s a newbie.

With a new found sense of confidence, Frong sits himself down on a stool next to the other chair and swings his bottle towards the beer on the table. “The beer will help. I promise.”

The guy glances down at the opened bottle and then back up at Frong. “How do I know you didn’t put anything in it?”

Frong, all too used to this accusation, replies by taking a huge gulp out of the bottle. “Ah. Talk to me for 15 minutes, and if I pass out, you’ll know if it’s been drugged.”

Finally, a smile breaks out on the other guy’s face and he relaxes back into the chair. Frong is in. “You must go to parties a lot.”

Frong feigns surprise. “What gave me away?” After a moment, he holds out his hand. “I’m Frong by the way.”

“Thara.” The other guy says as he grabs Frong’s hand in a firm grasp. A shock shoots through his body. This guy is strong. “Nice to meet you.”

Frong just nods at how polite he’s being to someone he met at a party. “What faculty are you in?”

“Medical. I’m actually already in my residency, so I don’t usually have time for things like this.” A small smile tugs at Thara’s lips, and Frong thinks it’s adorable how much he seems to love his faculty. “What about you?”

“Business.” He doesn’t elaborate further, because unlike Thara he's not really in his department for the passion. “You must be excited to graduate.”

Thara shrugs. “I’m not really sure… I feel like I’ve barely done any of the things most people do as part of their college experience.”

“Well you still have a year left, and you're taking a big step tonight right?” Frong takes another sip of his drink, inspiring Thara to glance down at his watch.

“Yeah… I guess.” Thara finally picks up his beer. “It’s been 15 minutes and you’re still talking, so I think I can risk it.”

Frong is starting to get pretty buzzed, and Thara is even on his 3rd drink. They’ve been talking for almost an hour at this point, and Frong is really surprised at how well matched they are. Apart from his good looks, Thara is actually a fairly interesting guy. But, Frong’s ready to move past all the niceties and get down to what he comes to parties to do: satisfy his needs.

Frong slyly slides his hand onto Thara’s shoulder. “We should dance. I love dancing.”

Thara shakes his head mid sip.

“Come on.” Frong whines, shaking him a little. “It’ll be fun I promise.”

Thara side eyes him. “I really can’t-” 

But Frong is already up, and pulling him by the hand to the dance floor. He barely manages to set his drink down on the table before stumbling after Frong. Thara hopes that they’ll just stay near the edge so he doesn’t have to try that hard, but that dream is soon slashed as Frong drags him directly to the center of the bustle. There are so many people that there’s no way they could dance together unless their bodies are tightly pressed together. At first Thara manages to keep a small space between them as he sways to the music, but soon the couple behind him stumbles backwards, forcing him right into Frong’s arms. Frong seems completely unphased, but Thara’s heart starts racing when he feels Frong’s own heart beat against his chest. Frong’s arms instinctively snake around Thara’s waist, loosely resting right above his butt to make sure he doesn’t try to step back now that the couple has moved again. For a minute, Thara goes into a panic and just kind of stands there while Frong moves his hips against his. But when one of Frong’s hands drops to his butt, and pulls him even closer, he decides to stop worrying about everything and just live in the moment. Thara brings his arms around the other’s neck, and even boldly brings his cheek right next to his. Frong smirks a little and leans into Thara’s shoulder as they rock back and forth.

“You have a cute butt.” Frong says before quickly pulling away and turning his back to Thara so he doesn’t have a chance to reply. With a smirk on his face, Frong presses his ass against Thara’s hips, then arches his back so that his shoulders are firmly pressed to Thara’s chest and the back of his head is resting on his shoulder. He reaches for Thara’s hands, which are limply hanging by his sides, and places them around his hips. “Doesn’t it feel good to dance?”

Thara is honestly so overwhelmed by this whole situation that he doesn’t know what to say. One minute they were just chatting like friends, and now Frong’s grinding into him like his life depends on it. Suddenly, he can’t take it anymore and lets out an involuntary moan, which he’s hoping is drowned out by the pounding music. However, the way Frong repeats what he just did, soliciting another moan, indicates that it definitely wasn’t. Thara moves his hands to tightly grip Frong’s hips, forcing him to stop moving.

Frong slowly turns around with the slightest smirk on his face. His hands snake around Thara’s neck, head cocking to one side, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Why did you make me stop?”

Thara licks his lips, hands loosening their grip on Frong’s hips. Since Thara doesn’t break their eye contact, Frong figures it's not because of discomfort, and leans in to place a quick, soft kiss on his lips. He pulls away, lips still hovering over the other’s as his eyes flit up to search Thara’s for a reaction. Thara’s eyes are dark and still focused on his lips, so he leans in for another, deeper kiss.

Although he’s slow to do so, Thara finally reacts, hands sliding from Frong’s hips to his lower back to pull him closer. Much to his surprise, Thara is the first one to lick his bottom lip. Frong gasps a little, giving Thara the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss further. With every second, Frong feels his erection growing in his pants and starts rutting against Thara’s thighs ever so slightly. Thara knows how to use his tongue, and he means he really knows how to use it. Frong can’t help, but imagine what he could do with it on other parts of his body. He abruptly pulls away from the kiss with that thought and shakes his head slightly. Thara stumbles backwards, thrown off balance by the sudden change in position.

Frong sees worry spread over Thara’s face, and he can tell Thara’s beginning to overthink what just happened. “What’s wrong Frong? Did I do something…?”

Frong rubs his hands softly up and down Thara’s chest to comfort him as he gathers his thoughts. He shakes his head, then looks up with stars in his eyes. “No, no… I’m just…. You’re just a really good kisser.”

Thara blushes and breaks eye contact, hand coming up to cover a smile starting on his face.

Frong reaches up to grab his hand and move it away from his mouth. “Hey, there’s a bedroom in the back… Do you wanna go check it out with me?”

Thara splutters, overwhelmed by the way Frong’s soft hand holds his and the way his hips are pressed against his. He wants to go, but he’s never done anything like this before. If only Frong wasn’t already rutting against him and giving him the eyes, he could take a moment to think. All he can imagine is how good it would feel to be alone with him, skin on skin, and his mind is short circuiting. 

“Yeah.” He finally says, releasing a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.

Frong smiles slyly, and firmly grasps his hand to drag him through the crowd. Thara tries to follow him, but has a hard time not stepping on people. At last, they break through the group, and make their way to a bedroom down the hall. Thara can’t help but notice that Frong knows his way around this house a little too well, but he’s too filled with lust to really focus on that fact.

The minute they reach the room Frong releases his hand, shuts and locks the door, then slams him against it. His lips are immediately on Thara, the hand not on the wall quickly unbuttoning Thara’s shirt. His hands move to slide the shirt off, and he drags his lips down his neck and to his collarbone where he sucks the skin. To Frong’s surprise, Thara’s abs are actually pretty well defined, forming a beautiful line down his hip. As he works his lips down his chest, his hands follow. Thara’s eyes are squeezed shut, his head resting against the door. He has one hand tangled in Frong’s hair and the other fisted in the fabric of his shirt. When he reaches the waistband of Thara’s pants, he presses a kiss right above it and attempts to stick his hand in. But Thara grabs Frong’s wrist tightly to stop him. Frong looks up at him with swollen lips, chest heaving.

Thara looks down through his eyelashes and runs a hand through his hair. “Wait.” Thara tugs Frong up by the hand so they’re eye to eye. “It’s better slow.”

Frong gulps as Thara slowly pushes him backwards towards the bed. Usually the kind of people at parties are the type to want things hard and fast. Frong is the type to want it hard and fast. But the look in Thara’s eyes tells Frong that despite his inexperience at parties, he knows exactly what he’s doing in bed so he just goes with it. Frong slowly lays on the bed with Thara’s hand guiding him by sliding up from his stomach to his neck. Frong is breathless.

Thara softly places his lips on Frong’s neck and slides his other hand up his shirt, letting his hand rest on his left peck. While he sucks a love bite into the skin, his thumb starts rubbing against Frong’s nipple, eliciting a moan. Thara smiles into his neck, proud that he was finally able to get a rise out of him. Frong tentatively brings his hands to Frong’s sides, testing if it’s okay to continue what he started at the door. Before he can get a chance though, Thara moves his hand to palm him through his pants. Frong bucks his hips into it and lets out a loud moan. He puts one of his hands over his mouth, totally embarrassed at just how loud it was. Usually Frong is the one causing these sounds, not making them. Thara smirks, and decides to take it even further by rolling up Frong’s shirt just above his nipples so he can bring the left one in his mouth, tongue playing with the nib. Frong tries to contain his moans by whining into his hand, causing Thara to cease all of his motions and sit up.

Frong props himself up on his elbows, looking absolutely wrecked already. His hair is stuck up in every direction, his lips are red and swollen, and his shirt is slipping off his shoulder. “Why’d you stop?” Frong curses himself internally at how desperate he sounds.

“If you’re gonna be loud, be loud. There’s no point in doing this if you’re not gonna enjoy it.” Thara sighs, starting to move off the bed.

Thara shoots up and hugs him from behind to prevent him from fully climbing off the bed. “Okay.”  
“Okay what?”

Frong places a hand on Thara’s chin, bringing his head to face his. “I’ll be loud.”

Thara turns around and slides a hand up the inside of Frong’s thigh, and back up to his crotch. “Yeah?”

Thara roughly rubs up and down, and Frong moans out, “Yeah.”

Satisfied, Thara forcely presses their lips together, causing them to fall back on the bed. He leaves just enough space between them so that he can unbuckle Frong’s jeans and start pulling them down. Frong moans into Thara’s mouth at the feeling of the fabric of his boxers sliding over his cock. He’s already fully hard so every little touch sends sparks throughout his body. Thara starts slowly kissing down his torso, occasionally using his tongue to lick at his skin. Finally, he slips off the bed, hands tightly gripping his thighs and spreading them slightly. Thara glances up at Frong who has his head lifted just enough to watch what he’s doing. Maintaining eye contact Thara licks a stripe up the underside of his dick before taking it fully in his mouth. Frong lets out a long groan as his head drops back down on the bed. Thara slowly pulls back up, hollowing out his cheeks as he does lips clamping tightly at the tip before dropping back down. As he continues to slowly bob up and down, he slides his left hand up Frong’s leg to his stomach where he digs his nails in. Frong bucks his hips in response to the feeling, but Thara quickly uses his hand to force him down.

“Ah Thara!” Frong whines, hands opting to take a death grip in the covers to make up for the lack of mobility in his hips. “Your mouth feels like-ah ah- heaven.” His toes curl.

Thara bobs a bit faster, hands massaging Frong’s inner thighs as he does so. At this point Frong is just a moaning, writhing mess on the bed and Thara is living for it. Finally, Frong cums with a loud cry, heels digging into Thara’s back. When he’s finished, he lies on the bed breathing so harshly that it almost sounds like he’s hyperventilating. Thara smiles sliding between his legs back to a position above him. Frong quickly turns his head and covers his eyes with his forearm. Thara softly touches his arm, moving it away, but Frong refuses to meet his gaze.

“I never would’ve guessed you were the shy type after how you danced on me a few minutes ago.”

A deep red blush spreads across Frong’s cheeks. “I never would’ve guessed either.” He mumbles.

Thara leans down to leave a few soft pecks on his cheeks and jawline. Frong pushes his shoulders lightly. “Stop. Your mouth drives me crazy.”

Thara drops his head into the crook of Frong’s neck and chuckles.

“I’m not kidding. It’s like magic.” Frong smiles, still blissed out.

“Good to know.”

Thara rolls onto his back next to Frong and closes his eye, which is when he notices that Thara is still sporting a hard-on himself. Frong rolls into his side and slides his slender fingers over his covered cock. Thara shivers.

“Let me show you what I’m good at.” Frong says as he slips his fingers beneath the waistband of his underwear and places soft kisses to his chest.

He pushes the waistband down just enough for Thara’s dick to spring free. Thara gasps at the cold hair touching his throbbing member. Frong lightly bites into Thara’s shoulder as he delicately rubs his thumb across the slit. He throws one of his legs over Thara’s and uses his knee to slowly rub against his balls. Thara’s breathing picks up at that, and a bit of pre-cum starts to leak out. Frong slowly loosens his grip as he goes down the shaft, tightening on the way up. Thara’s fingers dig into his thigh.

Frong kisses up his jaw and then whispers in his ear. “I thought you said you had to be loud to enjoy it.” He takes his earlobe between his teeth, maintaining a slow pace.

“I’m- quiet.” Thara breathes out, the slightest groan discernible under his breath.

“Mmm.” Frong hums against his ear.

He picks up his pace, preparing for Thara to finish as he notices the furrow of his brow and the way his toes curl. It’s almost cute the way he cums. He’s so quiet you can barely hear anything, but his eyes squeeze shut. Frong giggles into his shoulder as he releases his hand.

After a few deep breaths, Thara turns towards Frong. “Why are you laughing?”

Frong looks up at him. “I was just thinking you’re kinda cute.”

“You’re kinda cute yourself.” Frong slaps his chest then rolls onto his back before sitting up and running a hand through his hair as he collects himself.

Thara sits up as well not really sure what to do now. Frong glances at him and smirks while he wiggles back into his pants. “Is this your first time?”

“Hm?” Thara glances at him.

“Is this your first sexual encounter with a stranger?” Frong asks, getting in his face.

“I wouldn’t say we’re strangers. We talked for like an hour first.”

Frong snorts, standing up and finishing doing the buckle up on his jeans. He slaps his palms to his own thighs. “Well. Now you can add ‘making out with an acquaintance at a party’ to your college experience list.”

“Yeah I guess so.” Thara finally grabs his own pants and pulls them on in one swift motion.

When he’s finished getting dressed, they exit the room together and Frong leads him straight to the door. A blast of thick, hot air hits them as they step outside. “Don’t you just wish Thailand got cool sometimes.”

“Yeah.” Thara says softly, both looking up at the sky.

After a brief moment of silence, Frong looks down at Thara, both hands in his pockets. “Well... I guess I’ll see you around.”


	2. More and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frong follows Thara around until he finally gets a first date.

Frong wakes up in a cold sweat, chest heaving as he shoots into a sitting position. It’s been about 2 weeks since his encounter with Thara, and every night since he’s had dreams about him doing obscene things to him. Tonight’s dream was even more concerning because instead of just making out, they cuddled and acted all domestic. Frong has never felt this attached to anyone before. He’s always been the playboy; the one that makes people feel like this.

Frong’s really got it bad. He even left his weekly party early this past weekend when he failed to find Thara in the crowd. Frong already knew Thara wouldn’t be there since it so obviously wasn’t his scene, but he couldn’t help but hold some tiny hope that he had made an equally profound impression on Thara that would inspire him to come looking for him.

Frong sighs and collapses back onto his bed with his arms out wide. What was he going to do? Instead of trying to think through it some more, he ends up throwing a fit like a toddler on his bed, kicking his legs and ruffling his hands through his hair. When he finishes, he screams out then swings his legs over the edge of the bed, cursing when he notices that he had a wet dream again. He fists his sheets in his hands, throwing the ball randomly into the corner of his room in frustration before stomping to the shower.

And that’s how he finds himself standing in front of the campus hospital, hands tightly clenched around the strap of his bag as he stares up at the entrance. He’s been standing in that exact spot for over 15 minutes, trying to decide if he’s really that desperate. Frong sticks his face in his hands and groans.

“Are you okay?” Frong feels someone lightly touch his shoulder and jumps. He chokes on his spit when he sees who it is. “Oh. It’s you.” After a brief flash of surprise, Thara’s face breaks into one of his eye shrinking smiles, and Frong swears his heart shrinks too.

“H-Hi. Fancy meeting you here.” Frong nervously chuckles, flipping his fringe out of his face.

Thara nods awkwardly. “Yup… This is where 5th years tend to be.”

Frong lets out a harsh breath tainted with embarrassment. “Oh yeah… of course.” He points in a random direction and says, “Well I should get going.”

Frong basically starts running away, while Thara holds up a hand and shouts ‘wait’ behind him. Frong just keeps going until he trips over a rock and bangs right into a motorcycle. Jesus that hurt.

He presses a hand to his forehead where he feels a gush of blood. Dammit. Now Thara’s gonna make him go into the hospital with him.

“Frong, are you okay?” Thara hurries out as he crouches down next to him, one hand going to his forehead and the other to his arm. Frong’s heart skips a beat at the fact that Thara remembers his name.

“Yeah. I’m totally fine.” Frong shakes his head and tries to stand up, before collapsing again.

“I don’t think you’re fine. You’re bleeding.”

Frong just lays back down on the concrete, squeezing his eyes shut and praying that the ground will open up and take him out of his misery. Thara starts shaking him and repeatedly saying his name, convinced he’s passed out. Frong groans to indicate he’s not dead.

“I’m taking you in.” Thara lifts Frong up bridal style, bringing him into the hospital, while Frong hides his face in his chest, not believing how badly his plan has just blown up in his face. Now Thara’s going to think he’s a complete idiot, which isn’t entirely false based on how he’s been acting the past 2 weeks.

Luckily, Thara doesn’t bring any extra attention to them. Since he’s technically part of the staff, he can just go straight back to one of the rooms. He gently lays Frong down on one of the hospital beds, and brings his face close to Frong’s in order to better look at the wound on his forehead. When he feels the heat off of Thara’s face, his eyes flutter open to look, despite his better judgement. Thara’s skin is so smooth and soft. It practically glistens in the light as if he were in some face cream commercial. Frong follows the perfect line of his nose up to his eyes that are filled with concern as he tends to his wound, and his heart rate speeds up.

Thara glances down and softly smiles. “Oh. You’re awake.”

Thara reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small flashlight so he can check Frong’s eyes. “Are you feeling dizzy still?”

“No.”

“Any headache or nausea?” He asks, moving to the other eye.

“Not really.”

Thara clicks off the light and stands up straight. “You’re lucky. I don’t think you have a concussion, but if you start to feel nauseous or get a headache you should come back and get looked at again.”

Frong just nods and sits up, rubbing his legs awkwardly.

“Let me just bandage up your head before you go.” Thara uses a cotton ball to disinfect the wound, then puts two thin band aids over the wound. “You’re all set.”

Frong hops off the table, stumbling slightly and grabbing his head. Thara catches him by the arms and steadies him. “Thank you Thara.”

“Let me give you my chat ID.” When Frong quickly looks up with wide eyes, he explains further. “Just in case you need to consult a doctor after hours.”

Frong’s heart drops just slightly at the reason, but still, it’s a way to get his contact information, so he hands him his phone. “Thanks again.” He says as he takes his phone back. “Well, I guess I’ll just get going then.” Frong awkwardly chuckles, then moves towards the door.

He almost makes it before Thara grabs his arm. Frong turns around and cocks an eyebrow in question. “If you want to wait, my shift is over in 15 minutes actually. I can take you home.”

Frong stands there in silence, partially in shock and partially dumbfounded. However, he must’ve hidden it well because Thara goes on. “It would make me feel better knowing you’ve gotten home safe. I know you said you’re fine, but it’s hot outside and I don’t want anything to happen while you walk back.”

Frong swallows thickly. He knows that his original intention was to come and ask Thara on a date, but now the thought of being alone together even a moment longer is suffocating to him. He’s so embarrassed about everything up until this point that he can’t stand it. Honestly he would prefer the time alone with his thoughts on the walk home, but he’s also intrigued by the caring, non-judgmental look on Thara’s face. It almost feels like his innocent view of the world will be shattered if Frong turns him down, so he finds himself breathlessly saying. “Yeah sure. I’ll wait for you in the lobby.”

The drive to his house was ridiculously awkward. Frong opted to stare out of the window the whole time in a failed attempt to calm his heart down. For once in his life he has no confidence. In a way, his meeting with Thara is probably one of those fated encounters meant to teach him a lesson about love, like not to take it for granted or expect it from everyone. Since highschool, Frong has had people constantly throwing themselves at him, so it was never difficult to get what he wanted. But, he also never really loved anyone.

When they arrive at his house, Thara is a gentleman to the point that he walks him all the way up to his door instead of just letting him out.

Frong stands in front of his door, rocking his feet back and forth. “Thanks Thara. I really appreciate this. I know you’re probably busy.”  
“No problem. I wanted to make sure you were really okay.”

Frong nods. “Well. I should rest.”

“Yeah.” Thara motions towards the door.

Frong unlocks the door and steps inside, but as he closes the door he suddenly gains a burst of confidence and stops himself. “Actually Thara…” He starts while he turns around, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. “There was something I wanted to ask you.”

“Sure.”

Frong snaps his eyes up to meet Thara’s. “I can’t stop thinking about you… Would you maybe want to go on a date with me sometime?”

Thara chuckles uncomfortably, and glances down at his feet before looking back up. “No.”

“What?” Frong lets out without thinking at how quickly and matter-of-factly Thara replied.

“I think you’ve misunderstood me… I kind of thought we’d never see eachother again when I decided to,” Thara frantically hand motions. “...do that… with you. I’m not the type of person to have one night stands, but that night I just really wanted to try it… You know, for the experience.” He lets out a frustrated breath. “When I gave you my number today, it was just me trying to take care of a patient.”

Frong swallows harshly, heart dropping. His head suddenly starts pounding, and he feels like everything around him is submerged in water. “Oh... I see...” He hears himself saying, but it’s so distant, it doesn’t even feel like he’s the one speaking.

Thara touches his shoulder, and asks him if he’s okay, but he doesn’t really process it.

“Yeah.” Frong says so softly it almost gets lost in the wind as he stumbles into his apartment and slams the door.

Next week Frong decides to go to the same party where he met Thara again. At first he was so upset, he thought he would go just to get hammered, but when he arrived and saw Mek and Boss walk in hand-in-hand, sober, he decided it would be better to get some advice instead.

Frong rushes up to them and grabs Mek’s arm. “Hey Mek, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Mek eyes him up and down, confused as to why Frong approached him. “Sure…”

Boss grabs Mek’s arm tighter and glares at Frong. “How dare you try to steal my husband from me when you can so obviously see he’s mine?!”

Frong shakes his head in shock and confusion. “What? No- I don’t want to date Mek-”

“Why wouldn’t you want to? Do you find my husband ugly?” Boss caresses Mek’s cheek. “Look how handsome he is.”

Frong is starting to get a headache. What is he supposed to say to that? If he says yes, Boss will get angry. If he says no, Boss will also get angry.

“Boss.” Mek hisses silently in his ear, which only makes his voice grow louder.

“What? I’m not allowed to defend my husband’s honor?”

Mek facepalms then shakes himself out of Boss’s grasp. “Let’s go over there and talk Frong.”

Boss shouts after them. “Hey! Where do you think you’re going?”

Mek sighs and shakes his head when they finally get out of earshot. “I thought I’d be ecstatic to finally be dating Boss, but he’s a bit too excited… and loud.”

Frong just snorts. “Well, I’m sure you knew he’d be like this.”

Mek scratches his neck and chuckles. “Yeah… I guess that’s why I liked him in the first place.”

“Anyway, I know we don’t talk that much, but I need your help with something since you’re an expert on one sided love, but managed to-”

Mek cuts him off. “Excuse me? An expert on one sided love? I’ve never-”

Frong holds up a hand. “For the last year and a half you and Boss have come to this party to aggressively make out on the couch after he gets drunk, only for him to pretend nothing is going on during the week while you sadly stare at him.”

Mek scoffs, and repeatedly attempts to start saying a comeback, before giving up and pointing at Frong. “You are the worst, but you’re also right.”

Frong just nods. “Anyway, as I was saying. There’s this guy I met here a few weeks ago, and we made out, and in my opinion, we had an amazing night. I couldn’t stop thinking about him, so I went to his faculty and asked him on a date. But he turned me down immediately and said he just wanted to try having a one night stand.”

Mek smiles and shakes his head. “You’re screwed.”

“What?”

“Well it’s not like you guys were friends or anything before you made out. Neither of you have an obligation to continue seeing each other and trying to work things out. You’re not even in the same faculty…”

“So you’re saying I have no chance?”

“Hmmm.” Mek brings a hand to his chin as he thinks. “I mean, you could try asking him to be friends and see if he goes for it. Otherwise, I’d say you're screwed.”

Frong throws his head back in a bitter laugh before taking a long swig of his beer.

“Actually…” Frong’s ears perk up at that. “If he doesn’t want to be friends, there is one more method you could try…. You could do what Bohn did.”

Frong laughs cynically.

“I know you have beef with him, but his annoying-the-hell out of the one he liked method was successful wasn’t it?”

Frong groans. “I mean I guess… But I don’t want to be anything like Bohn. He’s such an asshole.”

“If you really like this guy, you’ll do anything to make him yours.” Mek places a hand on Frong’s shoulder. “Trust me.” He says before staring lovingly at Boss, who’s in the corner pouting with his arms crossed.

And just like that, Frong became everything he hates. He glances down at the week old, embarrassingly desperate ‘Can we at least be friends?’ text he sent to Thara, then back up at the school hospital. He groans and stamps in place for a second, not believing he’s really about to do this.

Frong carefully walks around the waiting room, nervous that Thara will see him as he heads to the check-in counter. “Hi. I’ve been having a migraine for about two days. Last week I got a concussion, and Dr. Thara told me to come back to see him if I had any more problems.”

“Sure. What’s your name and faculty?” The secretary smiles as she asks.

“Frong. Business.”

“Okay, I’ll get you all checked in, and we’ll call your name when Dr. Thara is ready.”

“Thank you.”

After a few minutes a nurse takes him back to a room, and Frong starts to wonder if he’s making a mistake. When he hears Thara enter the room, he quickly puts his face in his hands, feigning serious pain. His mistake is peeking through his fingers too soon, leading to direct eye contact with Thara.

Thara sits down and flips through the papers on his clipboard before looking up to ask, “So it says here that you have a migraine. When did this start?”

“Um… It started yesterday.”

Thara nods his head as he thinks. “Do you feel nauseous or have any vision problems?”

“No.”

“It’s probably just a severe headache instead of a migraine then.” Thara stands up and removes his stethoscope from around his neck. “Let me check you out first.”

“Sure.” Frong smiles, feigning innocence. “You can check me out anytime.”

Thara just blinks at him, and Frong can feel a blush rising in his cheeks at the embarrassment. Thara awkwardly smiles then presses the stethoscope to his chest. “Your heart is beating really fast.”

“Oh, is it really? That’s weird.” Frong shifts nervously.

“It is… We may have to schedule you an EKG and a CT scan. Maybe your headache is something more serious.”

Frong snaps his gaze up to Thara’s in an instant. “Wh-What?”

Thara just continues staring at him seriously.  
Frong sighs, looking down at his interlaced hands in his lap. “Actually there’s no headache… and my heart is beating fast because I’m nervous…”

Thara nods and leans back in his chair. “You know, it’s bad to waste a doctor’s time.”

Frong clears his throat and sits up straight, conjuring his usual confidence. “Since you ignored my message, I came to ask if you would reconsider my request.”

“Which one?”

“Either.”

Thara sighs, stands up, and grabs his clipboard. “I don’t think so.”

Frong grabs his arm. “Why did you pick me that night?”

“You picked me, didn’t you?”

“I mean yes, but you didn’t have to go along with what I was doing. You could’ve chosen someone else.”

Suddenly Thara is avoiding his gaze and it feels like a small victory for Frong to have him wavering.

“You seemed like a player, so I thought I could get away with never seeing you again.” Thara finally looks at him and smirks slightly. “But I guess I was that good.”

Frong sits there in shock, jaw dropped.

“I’m going to take that as a yes. Have a nice day Frong.” Thara says, obviously holding in a chuckle as he leaves the room.

Frong shifts his gaze to the table, completely aghast that the man he thought was so innocent is actually smoother than he is.

“Smiley Face!” Duen shouts at him from across the park as he waves his hand.

Frong waves back as he heads towards him. “Hey Duen. I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

Duen scratches his neck. “Yeah sorry… I’ve been busy preparing for exams.” He suddenly looks excited. “But today is the last day! A couple of my friends and I are going drinking tonight, do you want to join us?”

“Sure. I don’t have anything else to do tonight. What time are you meeting?”

“Around 7.” Duen’s phone buzzes. “Ah I forgot- I have to go now, but I’ll see you tonight. Bye smiley face!” He rushes out as he runs past him.

A smirk spreads across Frong’s face as he catches a glimpse of Thara downing a drink beside Duen. He quickly walks over to the table with a wide smile on his face, purposely ignoring Thara. “Hey Duen. Sorry I’m late.”

Duen gives him a dumb puppy dog smile, obviously already tipsy. “No, no. I’m glad you could-hic- make it.”

Frong laughs at his hiccup, and Bohn instinctively drags Duen closer to him and glares at Frong.

He glances over at Thara, who is staring at the ceiling to avoid him, then decides to settle down right across from him. “Hi Thara. Long time no see.”

Thara jumps, then looks him up and down judgmentally before sarcastically saying. “Yeah, such a long time.”

Duen leans across Thara’s chest with a goofy smile. “Oh you guys know each other? When did you meet?”

Neither of them speak at first, leaving Duen to look back and forth between them.

Frong crosses his arms, leaning back into his chair and looking directly into Thara’s eyes as he speaks with a coy smile on his face. “Well we actually met at a party a few weeks ago. You wouldn’t have even recognized him. He was so passionate and se- ow.” Thara steps on his face.

“Eh?!” Duen sits up in confusion. “You went to a party?” Duen gets in Thara’s face.

“Uh.” Frong stares at him smugly as he tries to come up with an explanation his cousin will believe. Thara’s face lights up. “My friend needed a designated driver, and the person who usually goes with was sick.”

Duen squints at him for a moment before giving an overly dramatic performance where he says “Ah~” before falling back into Bohn’s side. Thara is so lucky he’s already drunk out of his mind.

“So you guys are dating?” Bohn smirks, asking loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. This earns a series of ‘eh?’s from around the table.

Frong sits back and just stares questioningly at Thara, absolutely loving how the table is subconsciously helping him tease the elder. Thara looks at Frong for help, but gulps when he sees the look on his face.

Thara clears his throat and makes eye contact with Bohn. “No we’re definitely not. I just briefly met him at the party.”

“Oh was that brief?” Frong questions, and Thara shoots him a glare. “It didn’t feel brief to me.”

The whole table just stares at them for a moment while they glare at each other before going back to their previous conversations.

Thara takes a shot before firing back. “I guess I was just better at my job than you were.”

Frong scoffs. “I’m sorry. I guess you have a selective memory. If I remember correctly, this hand, “ Frong shakes his right hand. “Had you crying and gripping your thighs for dear life.”

A deep blush spreads across Thara’s face as he recalls the experience. He reaches for another shot. Frong leans across the table smiling. “This is interesting.”

Thara avoids his eyes. “Wh-What do you mean?”

Frong slides a hand up his arm. “I thought I was the only one thinking about that night, but it seems like you can’t forget it either.”

“N-No!” Thara jerks his arm away. “I just- I just remembered something for minute, but it wasn’t about you.”

Frong takes a sip of the drink in front of him. He drags one of his feet up against Thara’s leg, leaving it to rest against his thigh. “Mhmm. Are you sure?”

Thara moves his thigh. “Positive.” He takes another shot.

After about an hour of continuous shots, Thara and Frong are both plastered. Most of the other people they came with are either passed out on the bench or are out on the floor dancing.

A goofy smile spreads across Thara’s face as he reaches across the table to grab Frong’s hand. “Hey hey hey.”

Frong pouts and leans closer to hear him. “What?”

“I lied earlier.” Thara giggles a little. “I’ve been thinking of you too. You were so...wow.” He hiccups, then pouts. “But I can’t date a player like you.”

Frong shakes his head a bit too aggressively. “No no. I’m not a player.”

“Then why did you sleep with a stranger.”

“Why did you sleep with a stranger.”

Thara ponders this for a moment before bursting out laughing. “I did do that, didn’t I.”

Frong nods aggressively. “You did, and now I’m having a hard time… You were also so fun to talk to. You love your major so much and are just like...the sun.”

Thara stares attentively at him, just now realizing how close they are. He stares at Frong’s lips then back up to his eyes. He licks his lips. “Then what should I do about it.”

“You need to take responsibility.” Frong whines, pout spreading even deeper.

At that moment, Thara moves so his hips are pressed against the table, body precariously balanced on his elbows so he can grab Frong’s face with both hands to pull him into a messy kiss. Frong blinks a few times, surprised that Thara initiated something. Frong closes his eyes, leaning in and softly placing his hands on his forearms. A moment later, Frong realizes what he’s doing and pulls away.

“Thara…”

Thara bites his lip nervously. “I’m sorry, I just-”

Frong cuts him off by leaning in for another kiss.

Frong wakes up to a pounding in his head. His body is in a weird starfish position with one of his legs hanging off the bed and the covers barely covering the left side of his hips. He raises a hand to his head and groans, muscles contracting as he rolls into a ball on his left side. When he opens his eyes, he’s shocked to find another person wrapped like a burrito next to him. He shoots up into a sitting position, heart quickly beating as he looks down and notices he’s completely naked. Fuck. Frong promised himself he was done being a playboy and planned to try dating for real now, but of course he fucked it up. He flings himself backwards on his bed, kicking his legs in a little tantrum.

The person next to him groans, legs stretching as they wake up. Frong carefully sits up and leans over the person to see who it is, and gasps when he makes eye contact.

“T-Thara?!” He says a bit too loudly.

Thara groans and covers his ears at the sudden loud noise.

“Sorry…”

After a minute, Thara rubs his eyes and blinks. “Frong?! What are you-” Thara pauses as he looks around the room, realizing it’s not his. “Oh… Oh my god did we?” He lifts the covers, then quickly brings them back down again with a blush on his face when he realizes he’s naked. “Oh my god we did.”

Frong scratches the back of his neck. “I don't really remember.”

Thara stares at the ceiling contemplating life for an alarmingly long amount of time without saying anything.

“Thara, are you okay?”

“Yeah… Yeah I’m fine.” He says quietly as if he’s answering without even thinking. Finally, he seems to snap back into reality. He sits up and looks Frong in the eye. “So… What now?”

An idea springs into Frong’s head and a mischievous look spreads across his face. “Well… Since I’m no longer a one night stand to you, we should go on a date.”

Thara blinks in surprise. “What?”

“You made me your wife last night I’m guessing, so you have to take responsibility, right?” Frong holds back a smile. “Unless you’re that kind of person…”

Thara huffs, running a hand through his hair in disbelief at the fact that things played right into Frong’s hands.

“What would going on a single date with me hurt? If you hate it, I’ll do my best to leave you alone.”

Thara remains silent a moment more, then drops his hand. “What do you wanna do?”

Frong laughs at Thara as he tries and fails to step on the correct arrows popping up on the screen. He looks like he’s about to step on himself and fall over any minute.

Thara grunts in frustration. “Why is the beginner level so fast! I’m gonna slip and die.”

“I’ll catch you.” Frong chuckles.

“I’m definitely not going to fall then.” Thara blows his hair out of his face, giving up on finishing this round. “Let’s play something else.”

“How about basketball.” Frong says, pointing towards the machines.

“Sure.”

After an intense competition of basketball, Thara is pouting with his head dropped. “You’re really good at arcade games Frong…”

“I like to come here when I’m stressed, so I guess I just got a lot of practice.”

“I guess.”

Frong crouches down so his face is between Thara’s face and the floor. “If you pout anymore your face will get stuck like that.” This makes Thara smile despite his best effort. “You’re prettiest when you smile.” Frong smiles as he says.

“Pretty?”

“Yeah. You’re pretty.”

Frong stands up slowly, not moving his position so it forces Thara to look up. They’re standing with their chests almost touching and Thara almost forgets how to breathe for a moment. Frong looks at his lips for a moment, but decides now isn’t the time and clears his throat as he steps back. “Should we get something to eat?”

Thara blinks, snapping out of his trance. “Yeah… I’m pretty hungry after all that losing.”

Frong snorts. “I don’t think I would’ve come on this date if I had known you were such a sore loser.”

“I’m glad I came.” Thara says matter-of-factly.

Frong’s mischievous smile drops. “What?”

“I’m glad I came on this date...” Thara steps closer to Frong. “and I think I’d like it if we had another one.”

Frong feels dizzy at the sudden change in Thara’s personality. He stumbles backwards slightly, and Thara grabs one of his hips to steady him. Frong blushes and looks at him shyly. “What changed your mind?”

“You were pretty cute during our basketball game.” Thara’s smile is too charming at this point, and Frong knows he no longer has the upper hand.

“How would you even know that if you were busy playing.” Frong stutters out.

“I wasn’t.” Thara brings his face even closer to Frong’s. “That’s why I lost.”

“Oh.” Frong is at a loss for words. It was moments like these that make Frong realize why Thara is different from all the other guys he’s been with.

“But after losing that game, I think I’ve won something much better.” Thara smiles widely. “You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly happy with it yet, but I hope it was cute enough! I really can't wait for their development in season 2. I think they're going to become my fav couple.
> 
> I should be posting a RamKing fic soon too <3 so stay tuned


End file.
